


Valentine of Mine

by beyondthehunt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Kid Malec, M/M, Malec, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondthehunt/pseuds/beyondthehunt
Summary: Alec decides to get Magnus a small Valentine's gift. An adorable exchange happens between the two.





	Valentine of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a month since I've posted something. So why not bring it back with an early Valentine's Day fluff?
> 
> Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy! ♥

Alec was being ridiculous. All he had to do was walk up to Magnus, hand him the teddy bear and run away. However, he could not force his feet to move. No matter how hard he tried, it was like an invisible force held him back. He probably looked pathetic standing there, in the middle of the playground holding a teddy bear behind his back while freezing to death.

Okay, it wasn’t _that_ cold. Barely any snow covered the ground and it was a warm, sunny day despite the last few weeks of freezing cold temperature. Yet as the wind blew slightly, Alec couldn’t help but shiver. Maybe it was due to the nerves. Alec scoffed to himself, shaking his head.

Of course, he just had to convince his mother to buy Magnus a Valentine’s gift. 

He really never understood the big deal about Valentine’s Day. Shouldn’t showing love to your significant other be an important part of your day, _everyday_? Though, being ten years old probably played a big part in his views. He was young, he didn’t have to worry about holidays such as Valentine’s Day. Or so he thought.

When Magnus moved in next door a year ago, Alec didn’t know just how big of a role Magnus would have in his life. After a minute of meeting each other, the two became inseparable. His mother and siblings found it surprising, considering Alec was never one for friends. It’s not like Alec didn’t talk or hang around with the kids at his school, it’s just that he preferred not to. Then came Magnus, loud and unreserved, never fearing to speak what was on his mind. 

_He could do this. He had to._

Inhaling a deep breath, Alec managed to take a step forward. And another step. Soon, he was standing in front of Magnus, who was looking up at him with a toothy grin.

“Alec!” Magnus exclaimed, extending out his arms and making a grabby motion with his hands. He wanted a hug.

“W-wait,” Alec croaked out, smiling lopsidedly. Magnus waited, watching him with curious eyes. Alec fiddled with the teddy bear behind his back, trying to conjure up words.

“I, um, I wanted to get you a gift,” Alec began. “I know sometimes you have trouble sleeping at night, because of those nightmares you told me about. And, well, since I can’t be there to hug you, I thought I’d get you this.” Alec revealed the teddy bear, holding it out awkwardly.

Magnus looked at the teddy bear with wonder, slowly reaching out for it. “You got this for me?” he whispered.  
“Yeah...um, Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Thank you, Alec,” Magnus said, taking the teddy bear into his arms. He smiled down at the teddy bear, hugging it tightly to his chest. “I’m going to name him Chairman Meow.”

Alec giggled, raising his eyebrows. “That’s silly. He’s a bear, he doesn’t meow.”

“Hey, you don’t know that! How do we know he doesn’t morph into a cat when no one’s watching,” Magnus defended.

Alec could only giggle some more, slightly nudging at Magnus. “Okay, okay. Chairman Meow. I like that.”

Magnus snuggled into the teddy bear some more before suddenly widening his eyes. “I didn’t get you a Valentine’s Gift!”

“That’s okay, as long as you promise to be my Valentine,” Alec said.

“Yes! I will gladly be your Valentine. Forever and always,” Magnus replied. Alec smiled, hugging Magnus. He hoped that was true.

**~~~~~~**

“Okay, you start unpacking that box and I’ll do this one,” Magnus ordered, showing Alec a small box that had ‘gifts’ sprawled across the sides.

“Yes, sir!” Alec responded, saluting Magnus. Magnus rolled his eyes, scoffing at Alec. Alec smiled smugly, walking over to the box.

“Don’t make me regret inviting you to move in with me,” Magnus teased.

“Please, you’re the one who suggested it,” Alec pointed out. “You said, and I quote, ‘I need you to become my official cuddle buddy’.”

Magnus just mumbled to himself, waving Alec off. Alec laughed, tearing off the tape of the box. Unfolding the flaps, Alec let out a small gasp, recognizing one of the gifts right away. It was the teddy bear he had given Magnus ten years ago on Valentine’s Day. He reached in for the bear, who had been named Chairman Meow, holding it tightly in his hands.

“You still have him?” Alec asked, staring in awe at the bear.

“Of course, Alexander,” Magnus said, walking over to him. “He was my cuddle buddy for such a long time, you know.”

“Hm, I’m just surprised you kept him, especially after…” Alec trailed off, not wanting to remember what had happened between them.

“Well, I needed him especially after _that_ ,” Magnus noted. “He was the reminder of why I fell in love with you.”

Alec looked up, a small smile plastered on his face. “Oh, really?”

“Really. What kind of ten year old just gives his best friend a teddy bear because of the nightmares his friend was having. You’ve always been so kind to me, my love.”

“You deserve it.”

Magnus grinned, bumping his nose with Alec’s. “Besides, Alec. I did promise you I would be your Valentine, forever and always.”

“That you did,” Alec said, placing the teddy bear back into the box, pulling Magnus in for a kiss. _Oh, Valentine of mine, don’t you know how much I love you so?_

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [@beyondthehunt](https://beyondthehunt.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you want to keep up with me! (I don't post too many updates, but I'm active there).


End file.
